Can't keep away
by Kaka-sensai
Summary: He says their just friends but Anko is beginning to really hate that word. How is Anko going to get him to notice her as more then just a friend?
1. Chapter 1

Anko's Pov

I was 13 when I first saw him. It was 10:15 and my friend Kurenai and I were making our way home from the Hokage's office. We happened to walk past the area where the memorial stone is. And that was when I heard it. Soft, quiet sobs of a frightened, lonely child curled up by the memorial stone I turned towards Kurenai and asked her if she knew who he was. She said his name was Kakashi Hatake and that he had recently lost the last of his closest friends and team-mate. I didn't know what to say after that, we both just fell silent through the rest of the walk home.

That night I couldn't fall asleep. I was too upset and disturbed to fall asleep. I just feel that I should do something to help him out; after all I know exactly how it feels to be alone. For all I know he could still be out there by the memorial stone crying.

The next day after waking up from my hours sleep, I decided to head to the dango store to buy some snacks for later on. You would never guess who I saw this early in the morning…

It was Kakashi Hatake walking hands in pocket, shoulders slouched in a calm demeanour and eyelids half shut as though he was perfectly composed and that nothing could faze him. But I knew differently. I knew he was a frightened little child who wanted his life back. I didn't know whether to say 'hi' or to just keep walking straight past as if I had never seen a thing the previous night had shown me. Sadly, it was the later which prevailed. I happened to still be staring without even realising it. His eyes flickered towards mine. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once.

Later on at around 12pm I decided to go and do some training at my favourite spot in the woods. This was the second time I had seen him today. I decided I would come back later when he should have hopefully finished training.

So I did. I came back at dusk when any normal person would have left for some well deserved rest after training all day. However, that was not the case. He was still there lightning shooting all around him, sword in his right hand, headband raised while trees lay on the floor in pieces.

Kakashi's Pov

I was 15 when I first saw her. It was a time when I thought it was safe to let it all out without anyone coming by. How wrong was I? It had been exactly 72 hours and 43 minutes ago when I found out that Rin had died on her recon mission. I was so ashamed and disappointed that I couldn't that I couldn't have protected her better, Obito trusted me to take care of her. So after mopping around in my apartment for two and a half days I decided to go to visit the memorial stone.

I stood there just thinking about what an arrogant little brat I was. And it was that arrogance which had got Obito killed in the first place. If I had just gone with him in the first place everything would have been so different, So much better.

"I'm sorry Obito, I couldn't keep my promise." I muttered into the dark "I couldn't protect her like I said I would" the last bit came out as a tiny whisper into the dark.

What was this damn sharingan for if I couldn't protect Rin or Sensei? I don't even deserve this when I was the so called 'leader' that was meant to protect you. It was all starting to become too overwhelming for me to bear. And that was when it all started. The first tear had left my eye before I was even able to comprehend it. By then it was too late and the rest just came flowing out. I fell to the floor and curled up by the memorial stone quietly sobbing to myself.

I noticed two girls walk past even in my current state. I think one of them was Kurenai Yuhi, but I'm not too sure about the other girl. I think she was the girl that got abandoned by Orochimaru on the land of sea. What was her name again? I think it was Anko Mitarashi but I can't really be bothered to check.

I tried to stop crying when I noticed them coming nearer, but I just couldn't stop, all I succeeded in doing was letting out a few more choked cries. I knew they were talking about me, I could tell by the way the other girl kept looking past Kurenai to get a better look at me. This just succeeded in making me feel worse. That night I ended up rocking my self to sleep next to the memorial stone.

The next morning I woke up to a crow pecking at my forehead protector. I sat up, instantly feeling a ting of soreness in my back. I turned around to find I had been sleeping on a rock the whole time. The bird had abandoned my forehead protector for pecking at my leg, which kind of hurt, so I shooed it away

After straightening myself out and making myself at least a little presentable, I started my way home. On my way I saw that girl again who was with Kurenai the other night, heading in the opposite direction to me. I felt her watching me for a while, so my eyes flickered towards hers for a second. Even though I wasn't looking I knew she had looked away in embarrassment. Which I have got to admit kind of made me smile.

Later on that day after having my breakfast and washing up I headed over to the woods to get some training in. I had only got15 minutes into my training session when she showed up again. Even though she had masked her chakra I knew she was there, I could smell her. There was a smell of freshly cut roses which I am guessing came from the shampoo she used. There was also a smell of something sweet. She must have gone to that dango store, which would explain why she was walking in my direction. I never did like sweet things much.

She left around a minute after she came and returned at dusk, except this time he didn't leave. She had done something completely different.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my name's Cookie and I'm going to be taking over this link. My friend introduced me to KakaAnko fanfics a couple of months ago, as I am too a fan of Naruto. I also like to read KakaSaku but KakaAnko are my favourite paring. Further more I was going to make a link of my own but my friend said I could just take over hers as she is no longer going to use it. So I said ok 'cause I thought it would be a lot easier:)

Just thought I'd get that out of the way before I start posting fanfics:)

Anyway, once I find out how to work this thing properly I will remove "Push pops" and change anime to Naruto. I don't even know how to post this on the front page of this link yet, let alone trying to figurre out all this other stuff:p Sorry, I'll try and figure it out as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Two shuriken came flying towards Kakashi's head causing him to jump a few feet away from where he was training. The shuriken embedded them selves into the near by tree. Kakashi turned his head in the direction in which the shuriken had came from to find the girl from the other night walk out from behind it.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked slightly frustrated about having someone interrupt his training.

"Me" Anko pointed at herself innocently "what makes you think I want anything."

Kakashi frowned "oh I don't know maybe because you've been hiding in a bush for the past 15 minutes."

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to do some training with me. My names Anko by the way."

_Thought so _"Kakashi Hatake and no thanks," he turned to the side getting ready to perform some hand signs when two more shuriken came flying towards him, this time he didn't jump out of the way. He pulled out two shuriken of his own to counter Anko's. The four shuriken landed with a loud clunk on the ground.

"If you plan to carry on. I just want you to know that I'm not one for taking fights lightly." Kakashi said in a dark tone.

"Good. I wouldn't want you holding back on me." Anko replied with an evil grin. Kakashi turned just in time to see her teleport.

_What…? But genin shouldn't know the teleportation jutsu. It's too advanced for them. _Kakashi was still staring wide eyed that he failed to notice the kick that came up on his right side until it was too late. Kakashi brought his arms down in front of his abdomen to lesson the impact, unfortunately the kick was a lot more powerful than he had expected. Kakashi went flying back a few feet before collapsing over and landing on his hands and knees panting for air.

"Hehe, I thought you said you weren't going to hold back?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"I wasn't ready," Kakashi growled.

"A ninja should always be ready."

Kakashi just growled again and jumped into the trees.

…3 hours later…

Anko was perched up on a tree panting hard with a kunai in her right hand. He was good, better than she originally thought and he wasn't even using his sharingan. Thats when realisation struck her. "That jerk. He lied. He said he wouldn't hold back, damn it."

Kakashi took this opportunity to launch shuriken at her. Anko finally noticed the shuriken heading towards her and in her surprise she slipped on the moss covered branch. She fell backwards and hit her back on what she thought was the ground.A sharp pain suddenly shot through her thigh.

Kakashi watched from his position with wide eyes, "shit" he acted on impulse and bolted to Anko's falling form. Kakashi dived using his back to slide against the ground and caught her just before she hit the ground. He placed her on the ground and put his hands by either side of her head.

"Are you ok" The concern was clear in his voice "Anko."

Anko slowly opened her eyes to see Kakashi's concerned filled eyes locked on hers.

"I…I think so…" _My whole body hurts._

Kakashi sighed with relief and leaned back on his heals, that's when he saw it at the corner of his eye. Red liquid rapidly oozing out her thigh. Kakashi cursed and leaned over the wound. Anko saw how his attention was now focused on somewhere else and attempted to sit up to see what he was looking at only to have a sharp pain shoot through her thigh again. Anko groaned and lay back down. The kuni that had moments ago been in her hand was now jutting out of her thigh. Kakashi pulled his t-shirt off while he left his tight vest with an attached mask on. He pulled out a kunai from his pouch and tore his t-shirt into strips. Kakashi quick left to fill his water bottle up from the near by river.

Anko watched intently and not just at the way his muscles flexed and relaxed with every movement he made but at the way he seemed to still move graciously even after the 10 hours of training he had done. However, having said that it was clear by the way he was breathing that he was exhausted.

Once he returned he wet one of the strips of cloth and proceeded to dab it over her thigh cleaning up the blood while being careful not to apply to much pressure and cause her more pain. Kakashi place his left hand on her thigh to hold her still and the other on the kunai getting ready to pull it out. Sorry was all she heard before she felt him slowly pull the kunai out of her thigh. She bit down on her lip to stop from screaming. Once Kakashi had the Kunai fully out of her leg he quickly rapped the other strip pf cloth around the wound to stop the bleeding or at least slow it down.

He lifted her without hesitation or any difficulty and began to walk swiftly towards the village central hospital.

"What the…? Kakashi what are you doing, put me down?" Anko started struggling to get off Kakashi's back but her damn leg was not helping.

"Anko you know as well as I do that you need stitches." Kakashi stated plainly.

"So, I can walk perfectly fine on my own." Anko carried on struggling which was making it hard for Kakashi to keep jogging at the past he was.

"Heh, I'd love to believe that." Though he laughed there was no humour in it, if she carried on moving like that he didn't know how long he'd last, he was so exhausted.

"Kakashi just put me down and let me walk on my own." She had finally calmed down

"Sorry, can't do that. Wouldn't want the hokage lecturing me now would I?" He was still smiling. What surprised Kakashi the most was that he wasn't forcing the smile, it was genuine.

"Fine. But can you take me home, I'll sort it out there, I really hate hospitals."

"…"

"Huff" Anko lay her head on Kakashi's back and shut her eyes. They jogged in silence for a while both lost in their own thoughts until Anko finally opened her eyes just in time to see them go past her apartment.

"Huh, Kakashi where are you going? We've passed my apartment."

"Anko you need medical attention, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Kakashi I'm perfectly fine. Put me down." Anko started struggling to get off again but to no avail.

"Anko you've lost a load of blood, I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet." Kakashi said in a stern tone which had stopped her from moving so much but Kakashi just couldn't find the energy to keep on jogging so he had slowed his pace to a walk.

Anko looked down at her leg to see the blood from her leg flowing freely onto Kakashi's vest and shorts "No I haven't. I'm perfectly fine, I bet I can still fight you now."

"Heh, you would say that even if you were dying" he was smiling again; she really was as stubborn as people had said.

"I would not that's completely different" Anko said with a frown on her face.

"It still wouldn't stop you though"

"Huff, I don't like you." She put her head back down on Kakashi's back but this time left her eyes open and saw that practically all the villagers were staring at them.

Anko lifted her head straight back up and whispered in Kakashi's ear "Kakashi why is everyone staring at us?"

"…" So she really hadn't noticed before. Sigh, she really is stubborn.

"Kakashi?" Anko moved her head forwards to look at his face. He was just looking straight forwards with a blank expression on his face.

"…" still no reply

"Hmmm, you don't talk much do you?" Anko rested her head on Kakashi's back again; they were nearly at the hospital now.

"I only talk if I have something to say" his answer was equally as quiet.

"Which isn't often"

"Nope."

"Wow, you're so boring" she brought her arms over Kakashi's shoulders and slumped on his back.

"That's nice to know." _The blood loss must be finally getting to her. It's about time as well I was beginning to think she __wasn't human._ Even though he was exhausted Kakashi forced himself to move faster.

XXX

The moment they entered the hospital they immediately got one of the nurse's attention as it wasn't that busy. The medic took a look at the stab wound in Anko's leg and summoned some healing chakra to her hands and placed them over Anko's wound. After a few minutes the medic straightened up.

"We're going to have to keep you here a little longer, you seem to have lost a lot of blood and we're going to have to replace it unless you want to keep passing out."

Anko smiled nervously "oh no, that's fine I'll just…"

"She'll stay over night if she has to" _There's no way anyone's going to die because of me, not again, not so long as i can help it. _

"Wait I wasn't going…"

"That's great I'll go and bring a chair" The medic ran of to bring a chair.

"Will you stop interrupting me!"

The medic wheeled the chair over and Kakashi swung Anko around his back so she was on his front and lowered her down into the chair while Anko held onto his shoulders to stop from falling.

"You think you would be a little more careful with the injured." Anko huffed

"So you admitting you need help?"

Anko crossed her arms and turned her head away from Kakashi "I'm not admitting anything."

As they walked down the hall Kakashi was explaining to the medic how Anko had injured her leg, while Anko blushed with embarrassment at how stupid it was of her to injure herself like that. As they stopped outside the room Anko was going to go in, Kakashi looked down at her "See, ya" Kakashi started turning away to leave until Anko grabbed onto his wrist, so he stopped and turned back around to face her.

"Wait where're you going?" Was it him or did she look a little scared.

"Well I plan on going home and cleaning myself up before going to bed. Why?"

"Oh no reason I just thought that maybe you'd wait" she was looking at the ground now.

"Anko you're not scared of hospitals are you?" he looked at her a little oddly waiting for a reply.

Anko let got of his wrist and laughed again "Ha-ha, there is no way I would be scared of something as stupid as a hospital." Ok, that was a lie she hated hospitals, it terrified her it reminded her too much of Orochimaru's lab, she hated it.

"Ok then, it should be fine for me to go then"

"Yeah, ok"

Kakashi sighed and leaned down towards Anko's ear "Sorry Anko, but I don't want to get attached."

Anko lifted her head up to look at Kakashi but he had already started to walk away. Just before walking back through the double doors Kakashi looked back one last time to see the back of the medic wheeling Anko into the patient's room.

"Rin."

XXX

The moment Kakashi made it to his apartment he put his kuni pouches on the little table next to the door and made his way over to the bathroom. Kakashi turned the shower on and went to the sink to look in the mirror. He pulled his mask down and took his headband off and splashed waster on his face, he looked back up only to see the scared eye staring right back at him, he frowned and turned away. Kakashi stripped off his clothes and got in the shower. Once Kakashi finished having his shower he stepped out feeling refreshed and slipped on a clean pair of boxers and put his dirty clothes in the wash. He went to his room and lay on top of his blue covers thinking about the day that had just gone by, until finally sleep over took him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm going to change a few things in the story so when the nine tailed fox attacked it's going to be when they were eight. Also, when Kakashi starts to train Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura he's going to be at the age of twenty. I don't know why but I like the thought of them being young (even though 26 is young, but you know what I mean):p

Xxxx

After having to spend the night in Konaha hospital, because of a certain someone, Anko made her way home to get cleaned up, After having a shower and putting on some fresh cloths (consisting of some slim fit shorts and a white t-shirt with the Konaha symbol in the middle) she made her way to the dumpling store where she was to meet Kureni. Once Anko entered the dumpling store she went straight to the counter and ordered four sticks of dumpling before taking her seat by the near by window and began her wait for Kureni. After ten minutes of munching on her dumplings Kureni finally decided to show up.

"Where were you and what took so long?" Anko asked frowning at the woman currently taking her seat opposite her."

"Calm down Anko, I just got a little held up that's all." She replied with an innocent smile on her face.

Anko's frown deepened "By who and why?"

"What's up with all these questions today? It was just Asuma asking if I was going to the festival tonight," Innocent smile still in place.

"Don't think I'm going with you," Anko grumbled.

"Oh but you have no choice my dear friend" Kureni said with now an evil smirk in place "do you remember that time we made a deal that if I trained over night with you, you would come to the festival with me?"

Anko lay her head down in her arms. "No" came her muffled reply.

"Well anyway, you did."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about or did you just want me to meet you here so you could go on about the upcoming festival." Anko grumbled.

"Nope, that's all I wanted to talk to you about."

"Awww, could have been doing something else right now."

"Oh, come on Anko it's already three, all you have to do is wait another three hours and then we'll be at the festival. Make sure you meet us here at six." Kureni had sped off before Anko got to reply. She sighed with defeat and walked straight back home.

Xxx

With Kakashi

"Come on man, it'll be fun. It'll just be me, you and Asuma."

"I said no Genma" He didn't ever talk to them much so he didn't get why they found the constant need to bug him.

"Asuma already said he's going to come so why not?" Genma asked getting more than just a little frustrated.

"Because I don't like festivals" Kakashi replied equally bothered.

"But… If you come I won't bug ya about the next festival" Genma knew he had Kakashi hooked now.

Now that was tempting seen as Genma found the need to tell him about every festival that's going to happen. "Fine, but you can't say a word about the next festival."

"Deal. We'll meet you at Ichiraku at 6. See ya!"

"Yeah, bye," Kakashi stuffed his hand's back in his pocket and proceeded to walk randomly around Konoha searching for something to do for the next 3 hours.

Xxx

With Anko

Anko met Kureni at the dumpling store right on 6. She was dressed in blue 3 quarter length trousers with a white t-shirt that had purple sleeves and wore a pair of flat white trainers.

"Hey, Amayu I never knew you were also going to come along" Anko greeted cheerfully.

"I wasn't going to, but Kureni kindda dragged me into it," she replied equally as cheerful.

"Yeah same with me" the tuned towards Kureni who was smiling happily acting oblivious to all that was going on around her.

"Ok, now that you're here Anko lets start the fun."

And that when it did start. They tried out a few games, went on the fieriest wheel and then went over to a restaurant to have a late night lunch. They started talking about some girly stuff (Which Anko was not interested in) and then Amayu decided to ask Kureni what she thought about Asuma. Anko thought that she would take that chance to make her great escape.

"I'm going to the rest room. Catch you in a bit." Anko got up and left towards the female toilets.

"Ok, but don't be long we haven't ordered desert yet." Kureni Chirped gleefully.

Anko didn't say anything she just rushed over to the girls toilets to make her great escape. The moment she got into the toilets she climbed through the window and out the back.

"And that's how you do it" Anko said to herself with a grin on her face clearly happy with her successful escape.

Anko took stroll around the festival before jumping onto the top of a house a little away from the festival. Anko sat there swinging her feet watching the festival from afar.

Xxx

With Kakashi

4 hours later Kakashi found himself making his way over to Ichiraku in white shorts and a white t-shirt which had blue short sleeves, a blue hood and a one big pocket on the front of the t-shirt. The moment Kakashi entered Ichiraku he saw Genma and Asuma sitting down to a bowl of ramen.

Asuma was the first to notice him enter "Jeez Kakashi, no sense of timing" Asuma sighed.

"Hey, I'm here aren't I," Kakashi replied with his usual bored tone.

Genma jumped up from his seat having finished his ramen "that you are" he dragged Kakashi and Asuma to the nearest game he could find, which happened to be taking shots in a basketball net from a far distance.

A few hours into the day Genma spotted a fortune teller. He always did this, he found it fun finding out what would happen in the future even though it was a load of crap. Before Kakashi went inside the tent he read the sign tha was on the outside. It said:

Come and find out what will happen in you future with Matsuerika.

Kakashi sighed this is going to be fun he thought to himself. They entered into the tent and there sat a woman with long red hair that came to her mid back and had a bandana on her head. She looked to be in her early 30s and wore the standard gypsy clothes. Genma went up first and found out that he was going to be a proctor in the near future.

Asuma declined the offer saying that he didn't believe in this stuff. Kakashi went next though he didn't believe in any of it he just wanted to see what load of rubbish they would come up with for him. Kakashi sat there with his hand out stretched while Matsuerika began her fortune telling.

"Well aren't you an unlucky fella" she murmured offhandedly.

"Hm, how so?" Kakashi decided to ask just to see what she said

She just looked up at him and gave him a knowing smile. So what, it didn't mean anything, it was just a lucky guess. Besides virtually everyone knows about the death of his team and family.

The red headed woman finally began talking again "well you're going to be a very skilled shinobi…"

"I already am" Kakashi murmured.

The woman just ignored the insulting tone of Kakashi's voice, "you're going to train a team of genin."

"Heh" was all Kakashi said.

"Don you think this woman's gettin' it write? I mean Kakashi and a team of genin?" Genma whispered to Asuma who just gave Genma a look which said 'are you serious?' So Genma just stayed quiet and look back at Kakashi.

Matsuerika frowned before saying the next bit "you're going to find love in an unexpected woman."

Before Kakashi stood up to leave he said "now I know that's a lie" and he turned towards the door and left, not caring whether or not Genma and Asuma were behind him or not.

Kakashi walked through the festival wondering why anyone would play with his feelings like that. Sure, he's always wanted to be loved, who wouldn't? But everyone knows how his loved ones have turned out. So why would someone he didn't even know mock him like that?

Kakashi was about to go straight home and to bed until he saw someone in the distance. He noticed the distinct purple hair and realises that it was that girl he had fought in the forest. Kakashi made a hand sign and teleported to appear a few feet away from Anko's hunched form.

"Hey, what are you doing up here on your own." Anko turned around with a surprised expression on her face and at that moment something told him that he shouldn't have went to see her. After all he is the one that basically said he didn't want to be friends. He stood there silently something screaming in his head that he should run and get away from her as fast as possible or that barrier he built around himself for so long would be gone. But the moment she replied with that pained filled voice he knew he couldn't leave her.

"I'm not one for going to festivals" She was looking off in the distance at the laughing children pulling their parent's hand to go to the next ride.

Kakashi went and took a seat next to her just before asking "Why not?"

"Just…My mum used to always take me to the festivals. Everyone that came up my mum would take me to it. But, ever since she died when the nine tailed fox attacked, it's just never been the same." Her voice was barely audible above a whisper.

"Hm" Kakashi didn't know what to say. He was never god when it came to personal feelings, that's why he was more than a little thankful when the sound of her sweet, cheerful voice broke the silence.

"So? Why aren't you at the festival" She questioned with her usual amused smile.

Kakashi just smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "oh, um…I'm not one for festivals either…"

"Uh hu. And why?" she pushed further.

"I don't know. I guess they never seemed that amazing to me."

"You know what ? You have got to be that laziest person I know."

They sat in silence for a few minuets and as usual Anko was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"Hm"

"What did you mean when you said you didn't want to get attached?"

"Heh, I saw this question coming. It's nothing personal, it's just…Like you I haven't got the best of luck and everyone I've ever gotten to close to just seemed to have died" He could already feel it. His barrier was already starting to slip; he would normally never go all emotional on someone.

"Oh, I see. So you didn't want to get to know because you were afraid that something bad would happen to me and you would fell like it was your fault." Anko concluded

"Basically, yeah" came his hushed reply.

"Well let me tell you something." Kakashi looked up in surprise. Did he actually sound angry at him. But why? "I may not have known you for very long, but I can tell that you're the kind of guy that would never let anything bad happen to the people you care about. So I don't want to catch you blaming yourself for something you had no control over. You got that?" She yelled.

"Y-yes" Kakashi was shocked to say the least. No-one has ever spoke to him like that.

"Good. Now lets make a deal" Anko stretched her arm out in Kakashi's direction "I'll always be by your side so long as you be my friend." Anko had a childish smile on her face as she watched Kakashi's facial expression. Kakashi couldn't help but smile back and take her hand.

"Deal"


End file.
